


Lily Luna Potter

by The_Creacher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daughters, Epilogue, F/M, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, Multi, Next Generation, Next-Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/The_Creacher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Lily Luna Potter through drabbles and oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Birth

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, had just been kicked out of his own child's birth! Apparently he was distracting his wife, Ginny, during an especially tough labour. But, he stopped in his tracks when the healer came out and announced to him that "It's a girl!"


	2. The First Broom Ride

Nobody had been there to protect her when she first flew. It seemed she had taken a page from her mother's book and had taken to stealing her brothers' brooms to practise on at night. When she was caught she had just fallen off of Albus's Firestar and had skinned her knee. But, all the same, she was caught grinning as she mounted the broom again.


	3. The Language

Somehow Harry Potter had either 'passed on' the ability to speak parseltongue to his only daughter, or she had received it 'naturally' from an ancient family member. Anyway, she was still found on multiple occasions playing with a garden snake in her mother's flower bed, whispering to the serpent tanks at the zoo, and even being so bold as to walk down to Knockturn Alley at age eleven to buy herself a 'proper' snake.


	4. The Wand I

Her wand was NOT ordinary...it was an experiment wand. It was 15" long, made out of Yew with a Thestral tail hair as its core. Her father, though taken aback, did promise his little girl that once she was sorted he would have her wand decorated with her house emblem during the Christmas Holiday. When her Uncle Ron said that they should just get it adorned with a lion and be done with it, Lily Luna Potter, who was inspecting her wand at that moment said simply, "Now let's not be hasty dear uncle." and walked off to get fitted for her robes at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.


	5. The Train

Lily Luna was not seen or heard from by anyone during the train ride. This, in fact, was the truth. She was curled up in an empty compartment underneath her father's old invisibility cloak intently checking the Marauders’ Map to watch Headmaster Hollybeak pace back and forth through her office. Lily had received both from her father as he did not want to choose which of his sons got what and anyways, Harry added, "You can't have any fun with one without possessing the other."


	6. The Boats

Lily Luna Potter was utterly afraid of water since the time she was an infant. She used to refuse to bathe as she was afraid she would drown, earning her the nickname with her siblings and cousins "corpse-flower". So, one could have imagined her nervousness when she saw the boats ready to take the first years to Hogwarts. Thankfully, Hagrid was asked by her father to keep her feeling safe whilst she was on a boat. So, Hagrid sat her down next to him in his own boat fit for a half-giant and one stick thin, 1.2192 meters tall girl.


	7. The Sorting

Potter, Lily was neither the first nor the last of the names called, but hers was the most intently watched and listened to out of all of the new first years' Sortings. She was, for Heaven's sakes, the youngest of the three Potters (not to mention the baby of the entire Potter/Weasley Clan) and the only daughter of The Boy Who Lived. So when the hat, never once touching her dark burgundy hair screamed "Slytherin!" it was just another only for her. She was the first Slytherin Potter ever. She was the only Slytherin Weasley ever. In fact, she was the only non-Gryffindor Weasley or Potter so far to have that hat placed on their red or black head in history, well, other than her brother Albus and her cousin Rose Weasley who had both been Sorted into Ravenclaw House two years prior, but this was different. This was Slytherin. She smiled a bit sadly to her brother James, who had always been her favourite, her protector from the bigger children, mostly Albus and her cousins, who teased her and called her a baby when she had bad dreams or played ‘fairy’ in the garden. But then she straitened herself and tried to remember that the Sorting Hat was forever right and she walked with genuine pride to her place at the Slytherin House Table.


	8. The Disowning

Her brothers and cousins confronted her in the school library where she was with another Slytherin first year girl who had long black hair and a face reminiscent of a witch who’s portrait hung near the entrance to the Potions Classroom who was always saying things like “Be nasty to the Mudbloods” and cackling. The two girls were hunched over each other’s History of Magic notes which they were comparing.  
Molly Weasley glared at the other Slytherin girl saying "Bugger off!" and flashing her new, prized Gryffindor Prefect badge. Lily glared at her before whispering to the other girl that she would see her later in the Slytherin Common Room to finish studying for an upcoming pop quiz that they heard about from one of the fourth years who ‘found out’ about it in Divination. The group watched the other girl walk out of the library in a bit of a huff and looking a bit nervous about having a pop quiz so early in the school year.  
“Who was she?” James asked Lily who was still glaring at Molly.  
“Her name is Cassiopeiae Burke; she’s my best friend, other than Sashi.” Lily Luna replied fondly. But, her family’s response was not so fond at all.  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing Lily Luna Potter!" yelled Albus, causing more than a few heads to turn towards where the noise had come from and brought forth an irritated snarl from the Hogwarts Librarian Madame Pince.  
"Calm down Al.” James put a hand on his younger brother’s shoulder.  
“Yes,” Rose agreed, “We are in a library; make your point but, this time, whisper.”  
“Yeah, none of us want to desecrate Rose’s place of worship,” Joked Fred Weasley who’s Twin sister Roxanne covered her mouth so as not to snort loudly at her brother’s humour. Rose simply scowled back at her cousins.  
“I’m not in control of which house I am meant to be in." Lily replied straining to keep her eyes dry and her smirk in place, “If I recall correctly, daddy said that Slytherin is not a bad house and that the bravest man ever was in Slytherin.”  
"You could have chosen Gryffindor or Ravenclaw or even blooming Hufflepuff." whispered Albus, still a bit loudly.  
Lily pretended to ponder this, in truth she was waiting for her mouth to work again, and then said carefully as not to break down in tears right there in front of the entire library and all her family still attending Hogwarts with her, "But brother dearest, I ruddy well hate the other houses. And you want to know why?" without waiting for a reply she continued quickly so as to finish soon so she could get to a girls’ room and lock herself in a stall quickly, "Those of you who are cats shed and snore; You birds poop all over everything and decide my hair is a good place to land and give birth, not to mention I don't find worms appetizing in the least; and Hufflepuffs are squidgy as chocolate cream cakes."  
Lily then smiled at her speechless brothers and cousins and waved them goodbye as she skipped off immediately letting the tears run down her face once she was out of sight.


	9. The Wand II

For Christmas Holiday, Harry brought young Lily Luna to get her wand decorated with the shape of a serpent on it. When she got it back from the street vender who had done the job she gasped with delight as her father smiled down at her gingerly but not without a note of pride in his eyes. The street-vender had outdone himself, most likely because he wanted to show respect to the Boy Who Lived and his family, but Lily did not care either way. She had her own true witch's wand which would stay by her side until death. Only when she was long dead would her secret be allowed to be revealed about the Thestral tail hair in her wand as it would either be the property of her family which could protect it from thieves or it would lay with her in her grave. It all depended on if she was defeated, murdered, or whatever else would cause a new owner to have claim to her wand, or she would die of old age, fever, or something else that would make sure her death was not by anyone else's hand and her wand was still hers even after death. The second was the more preferable as it meant safety for her family and safety for her, even though dead, self. But, yeah, the wand was gorgeous. The street-vender had moulded it so that there was a serpent coiled around the length of the wand. The vender had also carefully, as not to destroy the wand, fused two pieces of Yew wood too the tip of the wand. The pieces were shaped like the top and bottom of a serpent's jaw and had the tip of her wand acting like the serpent's tong in between them. The vender had also given the serpent scales made out of real silver that he himself had worked especially for Lily. He added to her and Harry before they left that the silver scales and the real emeralds he had used as the eyes of the serpent would act as a type of armour for her wand as Yew was a very powerful duelling wand. Harry looked down at his excited daughter and said, "So...dress robes?" Lily Luna Potter grinned up at her father and took his hand as she dragged him to get herself fitted. 


	10. The Awful Summer

Summer was Bollocks and Lily Luna wanted to die throughout the entire summer. The only one of her cousins to talk to her was Dominique, and that was only because Dom's got a strange fetish-like thing for seeing her family frustrated or better yet infuriated. Lily Luna just could not wait until September and going back to Hogwarts. She was going to try out for the Quidditch team this year. She was working on her skills as a beater as hard as she could and was talking to her snake friend (she refused to call her a 'pet') named Sashi. The two had gone through a whole list of names before they decided to use a word in parseltongue and then went through what felt like a hundred more 'names' of that nature before choosing the parseltongue word for 'love' _Sashi_.

 _Sashi_ sensed something was amiss when her _s'eth sashi_ 'master' entered the bedroom in a fury.

 _"Ssssssay_ _acghthhhh?_ _"_ ("What is wrong?)

 _"Ay shagoth se seth"_ ("Nothing.")

 _"Heh shahacghths"_ ("You worry me.")

 _"Heee ay laith? Theris! Hecghgth shahacghths s'eth sashi, heh shahacghths."_ (" _I_ worry _you_? No! As your master, _you_ worry _me_ ")

 _Sashi_ hissed in indignation, there was no point in this. Lily was in one of her moods.


	11. The New Friend

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was in fourth year and sitting in a compartment all by himself. He was a Ravenclaw but, he had no friends there and he was so unlike the sons of his father's Slytherin friends, instead of talking about Quidditch he enthused about the cello; instead of hexing small animals Scorpius would charm drawings so that they would move; and instead of being a true Malfoy, the Sorting Hat had put him in Ravenclaw. Whilst Scorpius mulled over all these thoughts the door to the compartment creaked open and when Scorpius looked up to see if the Trolley and the Trolley Lady were doing their rounds yet he noticed a big trunk floating as though in mid-air. He stood up and took a move towards the door but as soon as he had contact gained with the floating trunk it was pulled from his hands and a weird thing was pulled off of the 'air?' to reveal a not-so-Gryffindor-Red-but-burgundy haired girl, with pasty English skin, weensy tiny stature, and Mud-Brown eyes which were staring at Scorpius and glaring angrily.


	12. The Ravenclaw

Lily lowered her wand, just a bit, and looked at the boy. Blond, pale, grey eyes, male, Ravenclaw (he was reading Hogwarts, A History, and Lily knew almost no non-Ravenclaws other than her Aunt Hermione and Lily herself who had read the book in question). She remembered his face from when she was nine years old and Albus and Rose were starting their first years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had been expecting to first meet this boy in the Great Hall or in the Dungeons during her first year. Much to her surprise, and to that of his family and the rest of Great Britain and Ireland's wizarding community, the only heir to the Malfoy Family Fortune was placed by the Sorting Hat into Ravenclaw. As if sensing that Scorpius Malfoy was not as much of a threat as she had expected, she let her wand hand fall and began to settle herself into the compartment across from the seat he was obviously occupying.


	13. The Slytherin

"You don't mind if I sit here, right?" the red haired girl asked as she flopped down onto the seat across from Scorpius's. Without even giving the natural bleach-like blond a chance to respond to her question with a yay or a nay she added "Nah, I didn't think you would."

"My friends will be back in a minute, there isn't enough room in the compartment." He lied nervously trying to make the second year leave him alone.

"What friends?" she snorted at him, obviously seeing through his less than satisfactory. "Now, why don't you sit down and get back to your reading bird brain?"

Scorpius back down obediently and mechanically began to "read" his book again, but, instead of reading, he merely gazed awkwardly at the now meaningless words. After about ten minutes had passed he looked up over the top of his large book to find that the Potter girl was staring at him.

"Hello." Scorpius said nervously

"Hello." Lily replied with much more confidence in her voice

"What is your name?" He asked her

"You don't get out much do you?" She replied with a small laugh, an actual laugh, a laugh that was accompanied by an actual smile.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He gazed at her perplexed

"Everybody knows my name, I'm Harry Potter's Little Girl, remember? The Youngest Of The Potter/Weasley Clan?" She said in awe

"I know who you are, that part is obvious." Scorpius looked at her fire-red hair and she blushed and glanced away from him for a second, but only a second, "But, as I do not read into the lives of the rich and famous, I fear your name has slipped my mind."

She put out her hand and said, "My name is Lily Luna Potter, it is a pleasure to have met you." Scorpius smiled and Lily continued with glee, "That’s the first time I have ever said that to anybody! Nobody has ever needed me to introduce myself to them before now!" She smiled, "Thank you Scorpius Malfoy."

"How do you know my name?" Scorpius asked her

"That's easy," Lily replied,” My Uncle said your name when I first saw you at Platform 93/4 when I was nine years old."

"I was arriving at Hogwarts for my first year if I remember that day correctly. that was three years ago." He said as if in thought.

The pair carried on with their conversations until they arrived together at the doors of the Great Hall and were forced to part and sit at their own House Tables.


	14. The Tryouts

During her Second Year she wanted to be a Beater with all of her heart. But, instead, she became a Seeker because of her father.


	15. The Question

"Hey Lily Luna..." Scorpius Malfoy said softly as he entered their compartment on the Hogwarts Express. She turned towards him and gave him a playful smirk, "Well, how do you do, Sir Malfoy?" Scorpius smiled and took a deep breath and asked "?" Lily, confused, asked him "What?" Scorpius began slowly this time around, "Would you like to come to Malfoy Manor for most of Christmas Holiday?" Lily Luna nodded and then reached for the long, coiled up, tube sock that she had with her at all times when not on Hogwarts property. "What are you doing?" she answered him as if it was the most obvious thing in the Universe, "Asking permission." she stared blankly. "From your parents? Here? Now? How do you contact them at this time?" Lily Luna laughed, “Not my parents...the opinions that my dearest mumsy and popsy hold are left uncared for by me…anyways they would be happy that I’m making more friends." she began to reach into the knee high and grabbed a hold of something and began to pull whatever it was out she said, "No...This one's opinion matters much more to me than theirs." and Lily Luna pulled out of the bag a brown coloured serpent with a diamond shaped head.


	16. The Serpent

It was brown, with a diamond shaped head...Don't call her an IT! She told him...he shrank back in fear. this was NOT any ordinary snake...he had only seen pictures of its species in the books he read...he told her that they needed to get away from the serpent...he told her that the serpent she coddled as if it was her own child was an Inland Taipan, the most venomous land dwelling serpent on the planet...maybe not even close to the deadliest but, still, really Lily Luna, she must be more of a basket-case than Scorpius had originally assumed she was...but then she began to confer with the serpent and he simply sat like an ice statue in fear and stared at the docile seeming animal.


	17. The Mansion

"Bloody Nora!" Lily Luna remarked looking around Malfoy Manor, "What a stonker!"  
Scorpius laughed and replied, “What about Potter Manor? I mean, Harry Potter is not going to splash out anytime soon from what I understand."  
Lily Luna looked back at him with frustration written all over her face, “No, he's bleeding rich! He just wants to live in the house at Number 12 Grimmauld Place because he misses his dear old god dad so much..."  
The redhead was being sarcastic, Scorpius concluded and began to show her where she would be staying whilst she was visiting.


	18. The Promise

"I promise" Scorpius said  
"Yes, but do you swear it?" Lily Luna asked, "Come on Scorpius, You've got to swear it!"  
"Okay, I swear it," Scorpius grumbled, “Sometimes you really act your age..."  
"I'm thirteen as of tomorrow," Lily Luna reminded him, “Then I'll be acting out instead of playing around and I just want my last day here at the manor to be that last day before I am expected to be a grown up." she began to cry, something Scorpius had never even known she was capable of achieving, “I just don't want to lose you when the holidays are over..."  
"Don't worry, I swear it Lily Luna, I swear it. I swear we will be best mates forever and forever after forever ends." Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy said as he hugged the sobbing Lily Luna Potter close to his chest.


	19. The Library

Cassiopeiae Burke sighed mournfully and shut the enormous book, “Swatting is for Ravenclaws." she whispered melodramatically to Lily Luna, who had all her head other than the top of her high burgundy ponytail buried inside one of the Hogwarts' Library's heavy texts.  
"Uh huh..." Lily Luna replied without much emotion.  
Cassiopeiae glared at her fellow second year Slytherin and then turned to her friends, to girls with similar facial features but different last names, different ages, different accents, and different parents. "Is she even listening to me?" Cassiopeiae asked them. The older looking one spoke first, smirking, “You second years have it easy," she had a heavy Welsh accent, “I do not even know what Couch is worried about, she never cared about end of the year exams during you two's first year." the younger one looked over at the redhead burrowing into her reading nervously, “Medeia?" the Cockney first year asked the older girl with the head girl badge in her, “Do you think she didn't swat enough for her green eggs last year and got herself Trolls? Don't that mean that I'm not gonna pass and I'll get kicked out of Jah and everyone will think I'm a donkey!" Medeia looked at the first year for an agonizingly silent second and then replied, “Why do you speak like such a commoner cousin? Use proper English at least! I will not tolerate a Carrow, no matter if they are a bastard child; contaminate the family with the language of peasants!"  
"Cadwallader..." a sound that had not been heard by the group properly since their arrival in the Library two hours before spoke in a voice muffled by her still burrowed into book,"...Medeia Cadwallader, that is your name, yeah? Leave Akantha alone, she is the last true heir of the Carrows anyway, without her being born out of wedlock to Flora, there would be no more Carrow witches or wizards bearing the name Carrow left in the world. And do not call me Couch, that is a Welsh nickname and it is a commoner's term, do you really think your mother Hestia would approve of you, part of the Carrow bloodline, using that kind of speech?" Cassiopeiae sat astonished at what Lily Luna had just said, but she then quickly composed herself and added her own spiteful bit to the ginger's remark, “I think you should be going now...Taffy...all the way back to Cardiff" the black haired Burke then smirked after the Hogwarts Head Girl as she stormed off. "Thanks" Akantha Carrow said blushing before following her cousin out into the corridor.


	20. The New Room

"Mum," Lily Luna whispered as she entered her parents' room at number 12 Grimmauld place.  
"Yes dear heart?" Ginny Potter replied tiredly quietly slipping out of bed as not to disturb her husband, “What’s wrong?"  
Lily Luna began to tremble, “I do not approve my new room, it is not Slytherin enough." she lied.  
Ginny laughed and took her daughter's hand leading her to her new bedroom, “Not Slytherin enough? It is covered in green and silver and you said that it was a room fitting to a member of the Great House of Slytherin. What does 'not Slytherin enough' mean?"  
Lily Luna hugged herself and said, “I meant that...um...mummy?" she whispered  
"Yes dear heart?" Ginny replied  
"I had a bad dream but I didn't have it at school or in my old room..."  
"What was it about honey?"   
"Scorpius said he thought I was gross and had cooties and that he hay...hay...hay...hated me!" she began to cry and her mother rocked her in her arms as she smiled at Lily Luna's first crush.


	21. The Compartment

A thirteen year old Lily Luna was waiting eagerly in "their" train compartment with Sashi in her lap coiled contently watching the door with just as much excitement as her s'eth sashi seemed to be feeling at that moment. When the door finally slid open and a bleached blond haired fifteen year old Ravenclaw stepped inside he was clobbered by a bear hug (Or as she called it: an "Anaconda Squeeze") from Lily Luna who whispered something he could not understand into his ear and sat back down quickly blushing...Wait...Lily Luna Potter NEVER blushes! "What is wrong Lily Luna?" Scorpius asked the ginger girl whose face was beginning to go back to normal. "I just told you what is wrong with me Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I am..." she gulped, "How should I put this? Heh sieth nessleh nachtviae sashi heh...asss sssashi ir seh essleh heh." Scorpius looked at her and laughed, “Come off of it Lily Luna, I do not speak parseltongue and you know it! Silly girl...What did you say anyways?" Lily Luna smirked at Malfoy, “Nothing important." and they didn't mention it for the rest of the train ride.


	22. The Chamber I

Tiny thirteen year old Lily Luna Potter crawled through the pipes with a bubblehead charm around her head making sure she had clean air to breathe whilst in the pipes. She had heard of a chamber made by Salazar Slytherin himself in which her father, Harry Potter, had rescued her Mother, Ginevra Weasley, from a Basilisk, poor snake, and Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort. Lily Luna had finally gotten her father to explain to her how the large snake moved around the school (though her father did NOT tell her where the true entrance to the Chamber was, Lily Luna was sure she could figure it out.) Lily Luna needed to find a secret place to be alone...the Chamber of Secrets seemed fitting enough.


	23. The Chamber II

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was uncomfortable to be standing in the girls' bathroom, even one that was never used anymore by anyone other than a ghost named...wait..."What was your name again?" Scorpius asked the sobbing ghost girl on the other side of the sinks from him,"Myrtle!" she wept,"Not that anyone would care!" She went on with her blubbering. "Soooooo..." Scorpius said rocking on his feet,"Myrtle...What house were you in when you were...uh..." "Alive?" Myrtle moaned and pointed at the badge over her left breast,"The Good House of Ravenclaw!" "Awwww! Ravenclaw is my own house!" Scorpius said to the ghost just as the sink began to creak and opened to show the standing form of Lily Luna Potter covered in sewer fluid and scowling, "Scorpius," she said,"Why are you here?" "My father knew were the opening was and he told me..." "Why did you not tell me you knew where it was?" "You never let me finish a phrase without interupting!" Scorpius yelled, grabbing his books and angrily storming out of the Bathroom.


	24. The Best Friend's Blessing

Lily Luna walked in between Scorpius and Cassiopeiae excitedly. It was the two third year girls first time going to Hogsmede and they were going to check out the spookiest place in the town right on time for All Hallows Eve which was coming up within the following week. Cassiopeiae looked over at her 'cousin' (though a very much removed cousin, her cousin none-the-less) and her best friend. The fifth year boy was staring at Lily Luna and blushed and quickly looked away and blushed when she looked at him and smiled. Cassiopeiae smirked and decided that as Ravenclaw was probably the only semi-acceptable house other than Slytherin for a Slytherin to find a date in and as Scorpius was a Malfoy, pureblood, rich, and related in a small way to herself, Cassiopeiae Burke was willing to give him and Lily Luna her best friend blessing. She only needed to speak to her cousin alone. Cassiopeiae got her chance when a radiant white-blond haired girl in a blue uniform and a gorgeous boy with the same white-blond hair and uniform as his sister waved furiously at Lily Luna and yelled her name with strange mixed accents of French and British-English. "Cassiopeiae," Lily Luna said, “Would you keep your cousin company as I visit with my two favourite Weasleys?" "Of course Lily Luna!" the raven-haired snake replied, “go along and speak with Dominique and..." "Louis, her brother. They both go to Boabatons." "Why did your cousin Victoire go to Hogwarts when she lives all the way in Montpelier, France?" asked Scorpius "To be around Theodore Lupin, no doubt!" Cassiopeiae Burke squealed. "Hey Lily Luna..." Scorpius started, but the red haired girl was already running towards the two of her three French, quarter-Veela cousins waving to her from the jumped in leaf pile.  
"So..." Cassiopeiae urged her cousin, “the Eagle likes the Snake!" his cousin teased whilst nudging the boy in the shoulder.  
"Shut up Cassiopeiae!" Scorpius mumbled  
"Come on Scorpius," Cassiopeiae teased, “You know you like the littlest of the Potter/Weasley Clan!"  
"But, she will never like me!" Scorpius growled, “I really like her Cassie! Have you ever really liked anyone before?"  
"Yes, I have ‘really liked’, Scorpius. Do not be so naive."  
"I want...no...I NEED your help...I need you to help me show her how good for her I can be."  
"You needn't even ask Scorpius, I've already begun the quest you have just asked me to embark on."


	25. The Outburst

Third year Lily Luna cried the day she found Sashi's limp body. She didn't know what to do. She was apparently found at 2:00 AM that morning crying buckets and screaming silly, incorrect answers towards the Ravenclaw statue which just kept on saying 'wrong' and asking her the riddle again. She had been apparently trying to get into the Ravenclaw Common Room and Dormitories to find and then talk to Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy about the death of her good friend. She had needed a shoulder to cry on and someone to say some gentle, meaningless words about how everything would turn out all right.  
Come time for breakfast the redhead and the blond were seen sitting outside by the lake, her head was in his lap and his hand was rubbing her back as she stared, as if in shock, at the blue water.


	26. The Eagle in the Lions Den with a Serpent

"Time for the most important question of the night," announced Granddad Weasley, “Who will be Father Christmas this year?"  
"Not me!" yelled Hugo, “I was Father Christmas last year and the year before that and the year before that-"  
"I think Scorpius should do it!" called Lucy Weasley full of excitement; she was never one to hold a grudge.  
"Now Lucy, Scorpius doesn't know what Father Christmas does on Christmas Eve night in the Weasley and Potter Clan." said her and Molly's much more level-headed muggle mother Audrey  
"Oh I'm sure he could learn." said Roxanne with venom coating every word, “Couldn’t you Scorpius?"  
"Roxanne, shut up!" commanded an angry Fred Weasley II "I'm sorry about my little sister," Fred glared at Roxanne who stuck out her tongue right back at him, “she can be a handful at times."  
George looked pleadingly at Angelina who sighed and began to scold her children who were now staring at each other ferociously. It was around this time that the timid, bookish Scorpius stood up from his place squashed in between Lily and Dominique on their grandparents' lumpy but cosy sofa and spoke,  
"Um, I think Father Christmas would be fun to play as, yeah?"  
Grand mum Weasley smiled widely, hobbled across the multi layered carpeted floor and gave Scorpius an enormous hug saying, “Such a sweet boy!"  
"Err...thanks Mrs Weasley..." Scorpius said in a muffled voice as the old woman continued to squeeze the life out of him.  
Lily laughed along with her cousins but also said, “Grand mum, please don't kill Scorpius...he may be quit bookish amongst other things but he is me best mate"  
"Grammar Lily Luna!" commented Molly at the same time as Lily's Aunt Hermione was telling her niece that the proper way to finish that sentence was by saying 'my best mate' "not 'me best mate' alright sweetheart?"  
"So...what are my duties as Father Christmas?" asked the recently released Scorpius Malfoy  
"First," said Molly loudly, finding this the perfect time to show off and also boss around a Malfoy, “You must pick up a box. Second, you must read to card or the name of the box's recipient. Third-"  
"He understands now Molly! Let's get on with it; I want to open my boxes!" demanded James Potter seriously as Rose, Albus, Roxanne, Lucy, Fred, Lily, Scorpius, Hugo, Dominique, Luis, George, Ginny, and even Victoire and Teddy nodded their heads in agreement.  
"Fine, who cares about you lot anyhow?" Molly huffed  
"Grammar Molly" Lucy grinned at her older sister  
"Let's get on with it!" James yelled  
"Okay, Okay" Scorpius said picking up the nearest box reading the name, “For Harry and Ginny, from mum and dad"  
Lily's father took the box and ripped open the wrapping paper revealing a picture album which, when opened, revealed moving photographs of all the grandchildren and the rest of the Potter/Weasley family.  
"thank you so much mum" Lily's mother ran up to kiss her mother on the cheek "dad" and then gave her father a kiss on his cheek as well  
And so it went, Scorpius would read a name and give a box to the person indicated who would open the gift and then thank those who gave it to them. It continued on like this until there were only two gifts under the tree: one that had been hidden under the mountains of boxes before then and one that Scorpius had been keeping for last purposefully. Scorpius picked up the previously hidden gift but was shocked to see his own name on the card. He had already received a collection of magical travel guides that, if opened, would give you an almost perfect experience of being in the places talked about without leaving your own chair from Lily and he and his family exchanged boxes on Boxing Day and not Christmas or Christmas Eve. So, who could have thought to give Scorpius, of all people, a gift? The blond boy carefully began to unwrap the paper and the ribbon as not to rip them just as his Grandmother Malfoy had taught him to do as not to waste paper. He, all too quickly, was left with nothing to do but lift the lid of the box. He slowly opened the box and beamed widely at its contents. Inside was a Rubby O' Chicken, a Fanged Flyer, Sticky Trainers, two packs of Exploding Snap cards, a Reusable Hangman, an Aviatomobile, a Screaming Yo-Yo, a Skiving Snackbox, and, to his embarrassment, a bottle of Flirting Fancies. Scorpius looked up in confusion.  
"What?" said George, “Everyone should get at least one present on Christmas Eve night!"  
Lily ran up and gave her uncle a hug as Scorpius stood in the middle of the room as if frozen in delight and astonishment. His revelry was interrupted by Teddy Lupin clearing his throat.  
"Excuse me Scorpius, but you did accept the duties of Father Christmas and there is one gift left." Teddy pointed at the box Scorpius had saved for that moment.  
"Err...yeah...um" Scorpius picked up the present and looked at the card and read, “For Lily Luna Potter, From Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy"  
Lily smiled suspiciously and grabbed for the box which Scorpius pulled out of her grasp "Aren't you going to thank me first?" he teased  
"Let me see what it is first" Lily said and quickly got a hold of the box and yanked it out of Scorpius's grasp and began to tear of the paper until she got to the box which she opened carefully and gasped at the contents of and said, "This is gorgeous, are you sure it's not too much?"  
"What is it?" her mother cried as she raced over to get a better look, “oh my god, Scorpius, this looks much too expensive."  
Scorpius snorted and replied, “Really Mrs Potter, it isn't anything to our family, I have also been taught by my mother than you should buy it if it feels right and you won’t put us behind our payments. Anyway, I spent nothing on it, it was a reward for all my hard work as Twilfit and Tattings part time bookkeeper, I do get paid, they just allowed me to pick out a piece of jewellery jest before Christmas Holidays and since I had already found presents for Mother, Grandmother, Grand mum, and my Aunts I decided to choose a gift for Lily Luna"  
Ginny relaxed as well as the rest of the family and the girls ran up to lily to admire the piece which was a pendant in the shape of a silver crescent moon.  
"Thank you Scorpius" Lily said later as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.


	27. The Uneventful Period of Time

Now I, as the soul interviewer, detective, note taker, and compiler of all of these snapshots into the life of, mainly, our young Miss Lily Luna Potter and gave both the world of magic and the world of muggles access to my recreation, in written form, of what transpired throughout Ms Potter's life, must admit a most regrettable misfortune. I am not to blame for this most worrisome event; on the contrary, it is our own sweet little Lily Luna Potter who is indeed at fault. Here is my entirely truthful explanation of what occurred and why you, my dear reader and seeker of the truth, should read this chapter and respect how indispensable it is to what I have written in this manuscript. So, without any further ado, I present to you:

The Truth of the Matter

I, as a very hardworking and dedicated compiler of the truth, searched old Hogwarts records, I found, read, and annotated every surviving note passed by Lily Luna Potter, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, and the rest of those that were residing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry right after Winter Holidays had ended and on into the last days of the final term of Lily Luna Potter's third year at Hogwarts. I did all I could to find something scandalous that happened over the Summer Holiday exactly prior to Lily Luna's fourth year. But, with much regret I must inform you my dear readers that, up until the fourth time she goes to King's Cross Station and sits in her usual compartment with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Lily Luna Potter didn't do shit*.

*shit is defined here as anything exciting, writable, readable, and does not put the writer and/or the reader to sleep.


	28. The Tales of Beetle the Bard

“‘The Tales of Beetle the Bard’” Scorpius read the title of the book in his best friend’s hands carefully and could not help but crack a smile at the redhead.  
“Yes Scorpius,” Lily replied, “What’s wrong with that? Did your mummy think that this,” she indicated the children’s book of fairy stories in her hands, “was too scary for her ickle Scorpie-kins and so had the servants instead read you ‘Toadstool Tales’?” Lily laughed at his reddening face colour; the young man’s reply came out slightly sputtered.   
“Of course not! My _mother_ would read me the tales from that same book!”  
“Yeah?” Lily remarked, “Which one’s your favourite, then?”  
“Well,” Scorpius took the book from her hand flipping the pages, “I always liked…Hey! This book is wrong!”  
“No it isn’t, stupid!” Lily said angrily, “My grand mum gave me that book as a present when I was a baby!”  
“Well, your grand mum is wrong, listen,” Scorpius began to read aloud from the book,   
“’There was once a kindly old wizard who used his magic generously and wisely for the benefit of his neighbours. Rather than reveal the true source of his power, he pretended that his potions, charms, and antidotes sprang readymade from the little cauldron he called his lucky cooking pot. From miles around, the people came to him with their troubles, and the wizard was pleased to give his pot a stir, and put things right.  
“’This well-beloved wizard lived to a goodly age, then died, leaving all his chattels to his only son. This son was of a very different disposition to his gentle father. Those who could not work magic were, to the son’s mind, worthless, and he had often quarrelled with his father’s habit of dispensing magical aid to their neighbours.  
“’Upon the father’s death, the son found hidden inside the old cooking pot a small package bearing his name. He opened it, hoping to find gold, but found instead a soft, thick slipper, much too small to   wear-‘”  
“Were you planning on reading me the entire story? I know how ‘The Wizard And The Hopping Pot’ turns out, I’ve read it many times, Scorpius.” Lily cut him off, “It all ends with the wizard figuring out that he has been a jerk to the muggles but, in all actuality, he is just disgusted by how the pot looks and so he puts the magic slipper on the foot of the pot and then the pot looks normal again and the wizard and the pot go off and the wizard promises to forever use the pot to help cure muggles from that day forth, the end.”  
“Yeah,” Scorpius said excitedly, “Only, that is not how the story actually goes!”  
“Yes it is, stupid.”  
“But it is not! See, the real story is about a wizard who was persecuted by the evil muggles who he was trying to help and so the hopping pot became a ferocious and warty guard for the wizard and so when the muggles came to wizard’s cottage with torches and pitchforks, the hopping pot ate them all up! But, the wizard has pity for the rest of the muggles, at the end and, even though they tried to kill him, had the hopping pot throw up all of the muggles it had eaten and let them go back home in exchange for their forever leaving him in solitude.”  
“Oh! My! God!” Lily looked shocked.  
“Exactly.” Replied Scorpius smugly.   
“Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you’re madder than I am!” Lily Luna exclaimed   
“Wait! What?” Scorpius said defensively.  
“All of these stories were written before wizards began to think muggles a threat to their community and see, it says the muggles don’t even know he’s even a wizard!”  
“But, that’s what my mum told me!” Scorpius said, growing increasingly annoyed.  
“Scorpius, I really hate fighting with you! Please, just let this be something we resolve by asking Professor Binns sometime during the Welcoming Feast or Madam Pince tomorrow during study hall?”  
“Yeah,” Scorpius replied wearily, “Okay, I suppose. Now,” He brightened, “What is the real reason you are rereading a children’s book of fairy stories?”  
“Because,” Said Lily Luna simply, “I like to learn more about the past. I especially love ‘The Warlock’s Hairy Heart’!”  
“Lily, that is the most horrific story ever to be told to a child!”  
“My dad was told some pretty horrific stuff as a kid.” Lily pointed out.  
“Touché,” Scorpius relented, “But, Lily, you do know that these stories are not true?”  
“ ‘Babbitty Rabbitty And The Talking Stump’ was based on the French sorceress Lisette de Lapin and ‘The Tale Of The Three Brothers’ is definitely true.”  
“Lily, it is not.”  
“Yes it is!” She grabbed her trunk from above her head and pulled out a travelling cloak, “See?” Lily asked him as she put it on and became invisible.  
“Is that the cloak you frightened me with on our first encounter?” Scorpius asked her previous position.  
“I guess it must be.” Said the air in Lily’s voice.  
“It is brilliant.” Scorpius breathed, scanning the room.  
“It’s the same one that the third brother got from Death and later gave to his son. Listen” She grabbed the book and began to read,  
“’There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at midnight.’”  
“It’s really twilight.”  
“Well grand mum says midnight ‘cause it’s scarier so shut up! ‘In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure.

“’And Death spoke to them.

“’He was angry that he had been cheated out of the three new victims, for travellers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him.

“’So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother.

“’Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead.

“’And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility.

“’Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so talking with wonder of the adventure they had had and admiring Death’s gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination.

“’The first brother travelled on for a week more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible.

“’That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden upon his bed. The thief took the wand and for good measure, slit the oldest brother’s throat.

“’And so Death took the first brother for his own.

“’Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him.

“’Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as to truly join her.

“’And so Death took the second brother from his own.

“’But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And the he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life.’”  
“So what?” Scorpius asked, “It’s ‘The Tail Of The Three Brothers’, all wizard children hear it when they’re little.”  
“So everything! You see, the three brothers were the first to possess the Deathly Hallows,” Lily pulled a gold chain around her neck, “Here, see? My god mum Luna Lovegood gave this to me so I will forever remember my heritage. See, the line is the Elder Wand, that guy has a bloody past, you remember in History of Magic how we learn about the Wand of Destiny and The Deathstick?”  
“Yes…”  
“That is Antioch Peverell, the first brother’s, wand making its way through history.”  
“You are crazy”  
“And [Cadmus Peverell’s](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Cadmus_Peverell's) stone was found and used by my dad but he left it in the Forbidden Forrest after Tom Riddle tried to kill him again and your grand mum helped save him.”  
“Thanks for remembering.”  
“Not at all, but, Ignotus Peverell’s Cloak of Invisibility has been passed down in the family for ages and now I am its master!” Lily finished puffing out her chest.  
“Whatever you say, Lily.” Scorpius said as he left to change into his school robes . 


End file.
